Vehicle suspension systems typically include upper and lower control arms to maintain a wheel assembly in a proper orientation. The lower control arms are typically L-shaped members with front and rear arm portions connected to a vehicle chassis through associated front and rear pivot bushings. However, with such suspension systems, there is often a conflict between providing a stiff suspension to enhance vehicle safety and stability, and a soft suspension to absorb road roughness and improve passenger comfort. Accordingly, while such systems work well for their intended purpose, it is desirable to provide improved vehicle suspension systems.